The saw chain sharpener of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the saw chain sharpeners disclosed in my copending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 516,129, filed Oct. 18, 1974 and 697,745, filed June 18, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,635.
The instant invention includes a simplified mounting structure which may be pedestal mounted or provided with a suitable mounting base for attachment to and support from a work bench or the like. In addition, the sharpener includes structure whereby the opposite side cutting teeth of a saw chain may be correctly positioned relative to a grinding wheel and moved into and out of engagement with the grinding wheel in order to sharpen the teeth of the chain on opposite sides thereof.